Omega Squad
Omega Squad is a group formed by Leinad Llehctim to protect his assets in Hellcat Squadran. Omega Squad is a powerful group, that quickly swelled in its ranks, containing members of multiple Coalition-aligned races. Omega Squad utilizes a variety of ships, each with varying secrecy levels. Omega Squad Starships are labeled with the OHS prefix. Omega Squad survived well into the far distant future. In one of the alternate univeres, Omega Squad participated in the conflict with Hester Shaw's Regime. Known Members *High Commander Leinad Llehctim (Leader) *Second Commander Allos (First Officer) *Amarra (Morale Officer) *Grand Admiral Vinna (Ship/Fleet Commander) *Fleet Admiral Alenis Etilen (Ship/Fleet Commander) *Captain Persephone Ismene *Lieutenant Commander Faila Oakshroud *Ensign Eda Renin *General William Lennox (Field Commander) *Krika Known Ships *''OHS Ofnir'' *''OHS Reaver'' (Experimental 'Tech-Assimilator' Ship) *''OHS Locus Desperatus'' *''OSCv Tacitum Praestes'' Omega Strike Force *''Lemuria'' (Headquarters for Omega Squad/Flagship of Omega Strike Force) *''OHS Ares'' (Escort for the Lemuria) *''OHS Horus'' (Escort for the Lemuria) *''OHS Winalagalis'' (Escort for the Lemuria) *''OHS Mixcoatl'' (Escort for the Lemuria) *''OHS Camulus'' (Escort for the Lemuria) Ship Classes utilized by Omega Squad Fighters *GA-TL1 Longsword Fighter-Bomber (UNSC) *Type-31 XMF (Covenant Separatists) *Peregrine-class Heavy Fighter (UFP) *To'Duj-class Starfighter (Klingon Empire) *Scorpion-class Fighter (Romulan Star Empire) *Bleth Choas-class Fighter (Breen Confederacy) *SW-99 Saber-Wing (Neledia Alliance) *SA-23E Starfury (Army of Light) *SA-23J Thunderbolt (Army of Light) *Nial-class Fighter (Army of Light) *GTF Myrmidon (GTVA) *GTF Hercules (GTVA) *GTF Loki (GTVA) *GTF Ereshkigal (GTVA) *GTB Ursa (GTVA) *GTB Boanerges (GTVA) *HF-257 Pegasus (Hellcat Squadran) *HF-262 Illuminati (Hellcat Squadran) *Su-37H Terminator-A (Hellcat Squadran) *Su-47H Berkut Alpha (Hellcat Squadran) *Dragoon (UGSF) *Dragoon R Delta Plus (UGSF) *Dragoon J2 (UGSF) *Dragoon IIS (UGSF) *Dragoon IDS (UGSF) *GeoSword (UGSF) *GeoCalibur (UGSF) *Gaia Sigma (UGSF) Shuttles/Runabouts *Type-8 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Type-9 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Type-11 Shuttlecraft (UFP) *Danube-class Runabout (UFP) *Tal'Kyr-class Support Craft (Vulcans) *Toron-class Shuttle (Klingon Empire) *Kestrel-class Runabout (Romulan Star Empire) *Sepher-class Shuttle (Hellcat Squadran) *Advocator-class Shuttle (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) Corvettes/Frigates *Miranda-class Frigate (UFP) *Ning'tao-class Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Empire) *Hegh'ta-class Heavy Bird-of-Prey (Klingon Empire) *T'varo-class Light Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *CR90 Corvette (New Republic) *Sun-Hawk-class Cruiser (Army of Light) *Aeolus-class Cruiser (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *Musspellheim-class Atmospheric Attack Ship (Hellcat Squadran) Destroyers/Cruisers *Stalwart-class Frigate (UNSC) *Charon-class Frigate (UNSC) *Halcyon-class Cruiser (UNSC) *Defiant-class Tactical Escort (UFP) *Akira-class Heavy Escort (UFP) *Federation Patrol Escorts **Dervish-class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Gryphon-class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Hermes-class Patrol Escort (UFP) **Maelstrom-class Patrol Escort Refit (UFP) *Trident-class Deep-Space Science Vessel (UFP) *Luna-class Reconnaissance Science Vessel (UFP) *D'Kyr-class Science Vessel (Vulcans) *K't'inga-class Cruiser (Klingon Empire) *Qin-class Heavy Raptor (Klingon Empire) *Phalanx-class Science Vessel (Klingon Empire/Gorn Hegemony) *Chel Grett-class Cruiser (Breen Confederacy) *Tholian Orb Weaver (Tholian Assembly) *Battleship-type Bioship (Species 8472) *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate (New Republic) *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser (New Republic) *Savikari-class Cruiser (Neledia Alliance) *Hyperion-class Heavy Cruiser (Army of Light) *Avioki-class Cruiser (Army of Light) *Xill-class Cruiser (Army of Light) *White Star-class Attack Ship (Army of Light) *Deimos-class Corvette (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *Corsair War Frigate (Hellcat Squadran) *Vindicator-class Cruiser (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) Battleships *Stalwart Mrk II-class Frigate (UNSC) *Marathon-class Heavy Cruiser (UNSC) *CCS-class Battlecruiser (Covenant Separatists) *Sovereign-class Assault Cruiser (UFP) *Emissary-class Star Cruiser (UFP) *Norexan-class Heavy Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *D'Deridex-class Warbird Battlecruiser (Romulan Star Empire) *Nukuvi-class Heavy Cruiser (Neledia Alliance) *Talvarkin-class Battleship (Glacion Star Empire) *Sharlin-class Warcruiser (Army of Light) *Orion-class Destroyer (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *Brillodein-class Pocket Battleship (Hellcat Squadran) *Aurora-class Battlestar (Hellcat Squadran) Dreadnoughts *CAS-class Assault Carrier (Covenant Separatists) *Odyssey Star Cruiser Variants **Odyssey-class Operations Cruiser (UFP) **Odyssey-class Science Cruiser (UFP) **Odyssey-class Tactical Cruiser (UFP) *Bortas Cruiser Variants **Bortasqu'-class Command Cruiser (Klingon Empire) **Bortasqu'-class Tactical Cruiser (Klingon Empire) **Bortasqu'-class War Cruiser (Klingon Empire) *Dreadnought Warbird Variants **Scimitar-class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) **Falchion-class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) **Tulwar-class Dreadnought Warbird (Romulan Star Empire) *Jem’Hadar Dreadnought (Dominion) *Galiko-class Dreadnought (Neledia Alliance) *Nova-class Dreadnought (Army of Light) *Dovahkiin-class Cruiser (Hellcat Squadran) *Iluvenia-class Battlecarrier (Hellcat Squadran) *Challenger-class Super Dreadnought (Hellcat Squadran) *This is for the Fallen-class Star Dreadnought (Shared between Omega Squad, Science Division Delta, and Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *Adjudicator-class Dreadnought (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) *Aurora-class Battleship (Classified Above Top-Secret - Alteran-designed) Freighters *Tuffli-class Freighter (Cardassian Union) *Suliban Cell Ship (Suliban) *Action VI Freighter (New Republic) *Barloz-class Medium Freighter (New Republic) *Cargo Ferry (New Republic) *Container Transport (New Republic) *Delta-class DX-9 Transport (New Republic) *Gozanti-class Cruiser (New Republic) *Xiytiar-class Transport (New Republic) *YG-4210 Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-1300 Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-2000 Light Freighter (New Republic) *YT-2400 Light Freighter (New Republic) *Triton-class Freighter (Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance) *Highcutter-class Light Freighter (Hellcat Squadran) Ground Vehicles utilized by Omega Squad Fast Attack Vehicles *M12 LRV Warthog (UNSC) *Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle (Covenant Separatists) *Infantry Support Platform (New Republic) *All Terrain Recon Transport (New Republic) Main Battle Vehicles *Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Covenant Separatists) *All Terrain Attack Pod (New Republic) *Atlas Mech (Citadel Federaton) *M1A7 Augment Abrams Main Battle Tank (Hellcat Squadran) Assault Vehicles *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System (UNSC) *Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform (Covenant Separatists) Heavy Assault Vehicles *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Covenant Separatists) *Gargantuan (New Republic) *Enforcer Assault Walker (Classified Top-Secret - Omega Squad Exclusive) Military Ground Forces Legionnaire Longbowmen Gladiators Ghosts Dragoons Omega Squad's Dragoons are Skirmishers, trained in the ways of the Dragon Knights. Many of the Dragoons were trained by Kain Highwind, a Dragoon from the world 'Takanar IV', typically called by its inhabitants 'Overworld'. Unlike Kain Highwind, however, Omega Squad's Dragoons are ranged combatants, although they DO retain the traditional leaping ability of conventional Dragoons. Janissaries Janissaries are Omega Squad-aligned Awakened Collectors. Armed with Collector Particle Beam Weapons and a wealth of Biotics, Janissaries typically serve as heavy-weapons, long-ranged shock troopers for Omega Squad. Samurai Knights Cataphract Krika's Visorak participate in Omega Squad as the Cataphract, one of the closest things Omega Squad has to cavalry units in the modern day. Mostly Keelerak, but also consisting of other Visorak Species, Cataphracts typically charge their enemies, getting them in range of their pincers. Paladins Gallery Troops ME3_cat6_specialist.png|Omega Squad Legionnaire ME3_cat6_sniper.png|Omega Squad Longbowman ME3_cat6_heavy.png|Omega Squad Gladiator Yanme'e_Captain_Major_(Yellow).jpg|Omega Squad Ghost Halo_CEA_Installation_04_Skirmisher_Commando.jpg|Omega Squad Dragoon Assuming Direct Control.png|Omega Squad Janissary halo_reach_armor_field_marshal_by_tru_w3rewolf-d3674xc.jpg|Omega Squad Samurai halo_reach__cal_by_purpledragon104-d49i6k6 Spartan Only.png|Omega Squad Knight Keelerak2.PNG|Omega Squad Cataphract Citadel_archives_-_cat6_atlas.png|Omega Squad Paladin (Using an Atlas) Category:Hellcat Squadran Subgroups